Magic Knights
is an organization that serves as the protector of the Clover Kingdom. The group is led by the Magic Emperor. Overview The Clover Kingdom's Magic Knights is an organization where selected mages enter and become part of the Kingdom's military as a Magic Knight. The organization has a noble duty as a protector of the Kingdom from various threats such as foreign countries invasion to local crimes within the Kingdom itself. These duties are treated as missions in which can be accomplished by any Magic Knights where they could nominate themselves for the duty or be nominated by a higher ranked Magic Knight. Due to the Magic Knights' duties, which are focused on combat-based missions, members of the Magic Knights must possess a high amount of Magic Power and well-versed in combat. Thus, membership and leadership of the Magic Knights are dominated by the nobles of the Clover Kingdom because they are more than often produce mages with high magical powers and talents. However, this fact does not hinder commoners of lesser status to enter the organizations as the Magic Knights often arranges a Magic Knights Entrance Exam that everyone could participates for a chance to be inducted into one of the Magic Knights' squads. Merits Awards are distributed to any member that has given an excellent performance during a mission. The award comes in the form of a star in which given by the Magic Emperor to an individual Magic Knight or a group of Knights that had performed the mission as a unit. At the end of a year period, which is determined as March until April of the following year, a festival is held to celebrate their achievements and determine the best squad. Additionally, being a Magic Knight is considered as an occupation by the Kingdom. Thus, every member receives a salary in regular basis in which usually being distributed by captains of their respective squads. Ranks Members of the Magic Knights are differentiated through ranks in which could represent their status within the organizations. The highest rank is the Magic Emperor in which belongs to the leader of the Magic Knights. Below the Emperor status, members of the Magic Knights are divided into four other ranks in which those ranks are further divided into five classes with the 1st class as the highest and the 5th class as the lowest. A promotion to a higher class is possible for every Magic Knight based on their performance in which represented by the amount of stars they had collected. Knights who are aiming to get a promotion, need to collect a certain number of stars before the annual War Merits Conferment Ceremony to be considered for a promotion. The Magic Knights' ranks are as follow: # # # # # Squads Members of the Magic Knights are divided into nine different squads in which each of them is led by a Magic Knight that has been bestowed authorities as the of the squad. Each squad possesses their own insignia in correspondent to the squad's name and signature robes that easily differentiate members of one squad from another. Additionally, each squad is competing with the others to see which squads are the best. The ranks are determined by the cumulative amount of stars that members of a squad has collected as a whole. The Magic Knights' nine squads are as follow: Royal Knights The |Roiyaru Naitsu}} is an elite squad of Magic Knights specially chosen by Augustus Kira Clover XIII. Their singular mission is to attack and defeat the White Night Eye. Notable Events * : As noted above, the entrance exam is an event that the Order of the Magic Knights organized to select potential recruits for the organization. This event is opened to every mages across the Clover Kingdom regardless of their social statuses. During this event, all captains of the nine squads would be in attendance to observe the participants as they would personally select the new recruits whom they wish to induct to their ranks. * : As mentioned above, the ceremony is an annual event where Knights with high achievements are promoted to a higher rank and decorated with a medal. In order to participate in this ceremony, every Knights must collect a specific number of stars of excellence before the ceremonial date. * : As noted above, the festival is an annual event where Knights celebrate along with the citizens over the accomplishments they made during the one year period from March to April of the following year. At the end, an announcement ceremony is held to determine the squad with the highest accumulated stars, which will be awarded as the best squad of the year. Members Base of Operations The headquarters of the Magic Knights lies within the Clover Kingdom's Royal Capital. References Navigation fr:Chevalier-Mage Category:Magic Knight Category:Clover Kingdom